Verdadero Amor
by Anne Marie Wilson
Summary: Si bien es cierto que se puede amar a una persona sin sentir algo más allá que amistad por esa misma persona, también es cierto que ese amor que es mera amistad puede llegar a ser más fuerte que el amor hacia un novio o familiar.


**Pensamientos de Perfecta Imperfección**

El ayer, el hoy y el mañana. Cosas perfectas e imperfectas a la vez, cosas cuya comprensión puede llegar a ser el sueño de todo ser humano, si pudiesen olvidarse del pasado, dejar de intentar adivinar el mañana y simplemente vivir el hoy, ¿no serían menos complicadas sus vidas?

La mente de Angelina tendía a divagar muchas veces con preguntas como esa mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ella en esos momentos tenía una razón más importante para pensarlo. Pensar en cómo olvidar su pasado, dejar de desear saber qué le deparaba el destino e intentar vivir su presente; pero no era fácil, aún cuando sus allegados decían que debía dejar sus tonterías, aún cuando hasta sus mejores amigos trataban de impulsarla a seguir adelante.

¿Acaso nadie podía entenderla?

Nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían… era su destino.

* * *

**Distancia**

Fred siempre había sido su mejor amigo, siempre el que la apoyaba cuando se sentía triste y era extraño que esa vez ellos dos hubiesen peleado por esa tontería. Quizás él no sabía que ella lo consideraba tan cercano, tan importante, pero así era… era el mejor amigo que había llegado a tener.

Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a ese mejor amigo que siempre estaba con ella cuando ella lo necesitaba, extrañaba a ese a quien le podía contar cosas que a ninguna otra persona se atrevería a contar, pero la distancia que los separaba era grande y no se medía en metros, pues seguían estando cerca, seguían juntos, viéndose, tratando de hablarse, pero no podía ser normal…

Era, más bien, distante…

**

* * *

**

Todo se Resuelve en la Cama

Él se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, ella sólo había entrado para despertar a Lee, quien le había dado la sorpresa de haber salido de la habitación. Suspiró, resistiendo la tentación de acercarse a su amigo.

—Sé que estás ahí, Angelina —la voz de Fred la hizo sobresaltarse—, acércate.

La muchacha no quería ceder, no podía ceder, él era el causante de la pelea, pero ella lo extrañaba.

—Ven, por favor, no me hagas rogarte más de lo que lo he hecho —los ojos azules de él la miraban con tristeza.

Suspiró y se acercó, sentándose a su lado en la cama. No lo miró, fingió que no le importaba que él estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué quieres?

Fred cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento.

Angelina quería decirle que no le importaban sus disculpas, pero era demasiado tierno como para rechazarlo, vio sus ojos cerrados y quiso acercar su mano para acariciarle el rostro, más sin embargo recordó las palabras hirientes de él y quiso alejar su mano de él, quien tomó esa mano antes de que ella la apartara.

Los ojos azules se abrieron y la acercó a él, pudiendo de esa forma abrazarla, el brazo izquierdo de la morena quedó aprisionado con el brazo derecho de él, quien trataba de no dejar que se apartase.

—Te quiero, eres una de las amigas más valiosas que tengo.

—Yo te quiero más, Fred, eres mi mejor amigo —los ojos de ella se cerraron mientras se dejaba abrazar, esos abrazos de su amigo que tanto extrañaba.

**

* * *

**

Dolor

Muerto, él estaba muerto, ya no lo vería sonreír, ya no habría alguien que le dijese algo hermoso cuando ella estuviera triste.

Ya no oiría sus bromas para alegrarle el día.

Ya no vería esos ojos azules que tanto le agradaban.

Ya no sentiría celos cuando alguna chica intentara quitarle a su amigo.

Ya no quedaba nada para ella.

Sólo quedaba el dolor de la pérdida… sólo quedaba el dolor de no tener a Fred a su lado… sólo quedaba el deseo de venganza… sólo quedaban las ganas de seguirlo, de lanzarse de la Torre de Astronomía antes de que terminase la guerra.

¿De qué servía vivir si no estaría Fred para compartir esa vida? ¿De qué servía vivir si no tenía al amigo que tanto amaba? ¿De qué servía vivir sin su confidente? ¿De qué servía vivir si tendría que aguantar ese dolor?

Ella no lo sabía, sólo sabía que estaba vacía y que ese vacío nadie lo llenaría.

**

* * *

**

Recuerdo

Muchas horas de trabajo de parto y al fin había descansado, no recordaba a su bebé, puesto que se había desmayado antes de poder verlo. No podía creerlo, tanto tiempo que había esperado que naciera su hijo y no lo había visto.

Ya quería que se lo llevaran a la habitación, quería abrazar a George y a su hijo. Quería seleccionarle un nombre, aunque por su mente ya pasaba la idea de cuál era el nombre perfecto.

Por la puerta entró el pelirrojo con un pequeño bulto en los brazos, el corazón de Angelina se aceleró al verlo.

Su esposo era idéntico a su mejor amigo; era extraño pensar que ambos, con el dolor de la pérdida, habían sido capaces de reponerse, aún cuando después de tantos años, Fred seguía en su corazón y el deseo de ir tras él era muy fuerte. Pero si George, su otra mitad, había sido capaz de seguir adelante, ¿por qué ella no podría?

Se sonrieron al estar completamente cerca, mientras ella estiraba sus brazos para sostener a su hijo y verlo finalmente.

El bebé pelirrojo era idéntico a George y… a Fred.

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al recordar la muerte de él, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas deseando que en lugar de haber muerto Fred hubiese muerto George, ¿qué más daba si no se amaban de la misma forma que ella había llegado a amar a su gemelo? Ella extrañaba a su amigo, no había sido capaz de confiar en nadie más después de su muerte, ni siquiera en su esposo, aún cuando él la conocía tan bien, pero era difícil que alguien la llegara a conocer como la había conocido Fred.

—Fred —murmuró— se llamará Fred —sentenció quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Justo en ese momento, el pequeño bebé abrió sus ojos azules, mirándola fijamente… y ella volvió a recordar a su Fred.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí unas mini historias que no me imaginé nunca que escribiría xD porque sinceramente odio a Angelina, pero quería expresarme con una pareja que yo odiase y que a la vez fuese creible su amistad xD así que perdón a aquéllos que no le tienen agrado a esta pareja.

Se despide: Anne Marie Wilson ^^


End file.
